


Millions of People, Pick Any Two

by Mugglelover27



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Here be tropes, Hux is a sassy bitch, Inspired by you've got mail, Poe is sarcastic and sweet, Slow Burn, background finn/poe - Freeform, romcom shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugglelover27/pseuds/Mugglelover27
Summary: Once corporate coffee chain, First Order, moves onto her turf, Rey spends her days trying to drum up business for her own shop and run the corporation out of the neighborhood. The only solace she finds is in her nightly chats with the mysterious stranger online who she can't help but fall for.Does anyone read coffee shop AUs anymore?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started as an offhanded joke I made to a friend and then the first chapter decided to show up at my door and said "take me." So, here it is. It's been extremely fun to write so far, and I hope you enjoy it!

"We've got a problem!" came a shout from the front of the coffee house.

Rey exchanged a confused glance with Poe before dropping the mugs she was cleaning into the sink and heading out of the kitchen. "What's going on, Finn?"

"First Order is closing in," he said hurriedly, brandishing a newspaper. "Look." He spread the paper on the counter for the other two to see. The headline read " _First Order Coffee Shop Moves into the Neighborhood_."

"You're shitting me," Poe groaned.

"We knew this would happen eventually," Rey said, hoping to keep everyone calm. "It's just one location. We can manage."

"Read the article," Finn remarked, exasperated. "It's gonna be a flagship location. Three stories and a terrace. You know people love drinking coffee on the roof!"

"When is it gonna open?" Poe asked.

"Article says Fall of this year."

"So we make a game plan," Rey said authoritatively. "We've got time to drum up some more regular business before then. Start thinking of stuff we can do." The bell above the door chimed and Rey began to head to the register. "We'll have a staff meeting about it soon." She left the two men chatting at the other side of the counter while she waited on the college students who had just walked in the door.

She really couldn't blame Finn for panicking. First Order was the biggest coffee chain in the world. They had their name on practically everything to do with coffee, and people crossed oceans just to try their wildly popular seasonal monstrosities. She wasn't a coffee purist by any means - she liked a pumpkin spice latte as much as the next person - but it was clear some of their drinks only became popular for the picture-perfect looks and not the taste. But maybe she was just being bitter. After all, they were trying to encroach on her turf. Her business. She wouldn't go down without a fight, and if that meant she had to play a little dirty she absolutely would.

The Caf was her lifeblood. When she had arrived in the city, with nothing but the clothes on her back and the few bucks left in her pocket, The Caf had been her shining light in the darkness. At the time, the little coffee shop was run by Maz Kanata, the kindest, most eccentric old lady in the neighborhood. She had taken one look at 17 year old Rey and knew exactly what the girl needed. _A home_.

Rey was an orphan. She had been bouncing around the system all her life. When she finally got a job scanning groceries, she decided to save every bit of money she made and use it to get to the city. Her foster parents at the time were so preoccupied with being deadbeats that they didn't care. The trip had been long and used up almost every last bit of money she had. She hadn't been willing to wait and save up more, though. She needed out. She needed freedom. She needed to be more than a meal ticket to someone.

When she had ducked into the coffee shop to find some shelter from the storm raging outside she never expected it would give her everything she wanted. Maz had taken her in, given her a job, and even let her stay in the little apartment where she lived above the shop. Maz was the family Rey had never had. The Caf was the home she had always craved.

And now, only four years after she had found it, First Order was threatening that home.

~~

Rey flipped the wooden sign on the door to "closed" and turned to the other two. "Ok. You can start talking now." She walked to the table where Poe was already pulling a chair out for her.

"How are you not more worried about this?" Finn asked.

"Rey's an optimist. Aren't you?" Poe replied, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I just think we need to focus on fighting this rather than worrying too much," she stated, sinking into the chair.

"And we are here for the fight," Poe assured her, Finn nodding in agreement. Rey returned his smile gratefully.

Poe had been Rey's rock for the past year. Once Maz passed away and left the shop to Rey, Poe had been there to help her with all the little things she wasn't prepared for. She could fix a broken espresso machine faster than anyone, but finances were new to her. That's where Poe came in. He taught her everything she needed to know about budgeting and loans and keeping the shop afloat.

Poe started working at The Caf just as Rey had been settling into her new life, quickly becoming her closest friend, save for Maz. He treated her like a little sister and Rey was over the moon to have yet another member to add to her new little family. Employees at The Caf usually came and went with the school year, but Poe was family. Family stayed, even through the tough times, and Rey was grateful for it.

"So, do we have any ideas on how to fight them yet?" Finn asked.

"You sound like you do," Poe prompted.

Finn gave a confident smile. "Smear campaign.”

Rey let out a short laugh. "I know you have a grudge, but that might be a bit too intense."

Finn was the newest addition to the shop. He had appeared one day, cheery and confident, stating that he had just quit school along with his job as a barista at a First Order location. He loved the industry, but not the First Order company. He despised them and was very passionate on the topic. They hired him on the spot based on his experience, and also the fact that they had just lost their other employee to a study abroad program.

Thanks to his stubborn tendencies, he fit in perfectly with Rey and Poe. Especially Poe. It wasn't long after Finn arrived that Rey realized she was a third wheel in her own shop. However, she never felt excluded. They would all butt heads rather regularly, but it only fueled the camaraderie between them. Together they made a strong team and Rey was confident they could keep the shop above water.

"How about we all take the week to think and we'll have a meeting on Friday," Rey suggested.

"Sounds good," the two men agreed.

~~

Rey hugged the boys goodnight and sent them home. She looked around the shop and sighed.

The Caf was cozy but not too small. There was a fireplace on the far end with a mantelpiece lovingly decorated with old photos that had belonged to Maz. Each one showed her family and friends throughout the years in the neighborhood. The oldest picture was black and white, depicting a toddler standing with her father out front of what would one day become The Caf. The toddler was Maz and the shop was just a drugstore at the time. They still used the original countertop and cash register.

Rey looked up at the tin ceiling, then over to the original shelves behind the counter. The place had so much charm and Rey loved adding to it with all the vintage coffee grinders and French presses she had collected. There was history in the building. She couldn't let that disappear.

She locked up, turned off the lights, and headed upstairs to her apartment.

The apartment had been perfect for her and Maz, but without Maz there it felt just a bit too big. Too empty. However, it was very green. Maz had loved keeping house plants and Rey was doing her utmost to keep everything alive.

Maz had no family left by the time Rey had showed up. She was an only child and had never married. When she passed away Rey was listed as her sole benefactor, leaving the apartment, The Caf, every possession, to Rey. It was something Rey knew she should have expected once the woman had begun referring to her as her granddaughter rather than her employee. Still, it was certainly more than Rey had ever been given and even now, a year later, the thought overwhelmed her. In a good way, of course. But also a somber one. Losing Maz was the hardest thing Rey had ever gone through.

She brushed her teeth and crawled into bed, her mind heavy with thoughts of the shop. What she wouldn't give for Maz's guidance on the matter.

Grabbing her phone, she decided to try and get her mind off things. She smiled as she unlocked her screen, seeing that luck was on her side. At the top of her screen was a message from _KRen_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's based on You've Got Mail. That's one of my go-to movies when I'm feeling down, so I'm really enjoying this challenge of tweaking it.  
> Chapter 2 has been fighting with me ever since chapter 1 fell onto the page, but I think I've almost got it wrangled into submission. Subsequent chapters are already being worked on and I hope I can update this fic pretty regularly.  
> I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really excited to finally have chapter 2 up. It fought with me for a while. This story is really so fun to write, though. I started writing one of the later chapter and it got away from me and became much longer than I expected. Maybe the rest of the chapters can have that much gumption too.  
> Enjoy!

"Recon," Ben grumbled, exiting the conference room. What the hell was the point of checking out the independent shops in the area when First Order knew there would be no competition? They would always have customers. That was a given at this point in the life of the corporation.

Ben knew he deserved more than a recon mission. He had already been at the company for a few years, after all. Hell, his grandfather had started the company. He should have more responsibility at this point, but, apparently, Snoke didn't agree.

Snoke had taken over the company upon the death of Ben's grandfather. Ben had just been starting university at the time, and in the few years it took him to graduate Snoke had become something of a dictator. After university, Ben had gone straight to the company for a job, much to the disappointment of his mother.

Ben's mother still held the company in contempt. Her father had disowned her when she married Ben's father, considering him to be below their family image. She had never reconciled with him before his death and liked to act like the company didn't even exist.

However, Ben couldn't pass up the opportunity to take over the lucrative family business. His parents had always said his ambition would get him in trouble, and he was determined to prove them wrong. So far, he felt like he was doing well, quickly climbing the corporate ladder. He had a penthouse apartment, a nice car, and a nicely cushioned savings account. His life was more than comfortable.

"Solo!" came a shout from behind him. He kept walking. "Solo," the voice repeated sternly.

Ben stopped walking and turned around. "What do you want, Hux?"

Armitage Hux had been a thorn in Ben's side ever since they had both entered the company under the same internship. Hux had ambition, but his sniveling demeanor managed to diminish his every attempt to make it further in the company.

"The old man assigned me to recon also," Hux reminded him.

"And?" Ben prompted as he began walking again.

"He said we're supposed to do this together." Hux followed, continuing to complain.

Ben sighed. "I didn't hear that part."

"Of course not. You had already stormed out. Very professional, might I add," Hux drawled. "The old bastard seemed a bit perturbed, actually."

"Good."

Despite the competition between them, the two had developed a twisted sort of friendship based solely on their hatred for Snoke. They wouldn't admit it, but either man would rather see the other run the company than see Snoke keep the position another 5 years.

"So." They had made it to the front doors of the building. "Where should we start?"

"Whatever's closest. I need coffee," Ben grumbled. "It's too early for this shit."

"It's 3 in the afternoon."

"Exactly."

~~

"Well, that place was a dump," Hux griped as they left a place called Java Hut. "And their prices were even higher than ours."

"They'll be closed within the month," Ben agreed. "And it won't have anything to do with us." He looked around curiously at the buildings they were passing.

This was the historical area of the city. There was charm everywhere you looked; Stately pillars, crown molding, fireplaces, original windows and doors. Many businesses in the area had been there longer than Snoke had been alive, and that was saying something.

"I don't see why the hell Snoke sent us out here. There's nothing to be concerned about," Hux commented, looking around.

"You know how it goes. We move into a new location and there are people lined up in moments-"

"With picket signs and megaphones. Yes yes. But they always lose in the end."

"Because we charm the people with our social media-worthy drinks."

"And the quick customer service," Hux added.

"And the atmosphere," Ben finished. "Now we just have to make sure it's the right atmosphere to get their attention." A shop across the street caught his eye. Rather, the girl grabbing the marquee easel from outside the shop.

Hux followed his gaze. "I've had enough coffee for today. We'll try that one tomorrow." He gestured towards the shop. "Maybe you can meet her then."

"What?" Ben turned back towards Hux, still half distracted. "I was looking at the shop."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that," Hux said sarcastically, continuing on his way down the street. Ben allowed himself a glance back at the shop before following, but the girl had already gone back inside and was flipping the sign on the door to _closed_.

~~

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked down the street toward his apartment building. It had been an excruciatingly long day. Of course, every day at the offices of First Order seemed to be long. Ever since he had started working at the company he told himself it would be worth it one day. One day he would have what he wanted; control of the company his grandfather had started.

He stopped suddenly, turning to look in the window of the antiques shop he was passing. He snapped a quick picture and continued on his way.

A few minutes later Ben shoved open the door to his apartment a little too forcefully. After taking off his shoes, and setting them on the rack by the door, he strolled into his kitchen. It was a state-of-the-art kitchen with black granite countertops and a large French door fridge along with every built-in convenience that could be thought up. It had a crisp and clean feeling, like a picture in a catalogue.

He opened the refrigerator and sighed at the empty shelves. Leftover Chinese food it was, then.

It felt like months since he had been able to really take the time to cook. Sure, he had made the occasional batch of pasta or anything that could be whipped up in a moment. What he missed, though, was taking his time to perfect a dish. Finding new ingredients, new ways to prepare something. _That_ was what he craved. Work had been keeping him from that; making him work more than was healthy. He supposed that was the price of the job, though.

He was starting to hate it.

He sat down at his dining table, unceremoniously dropping his plate of leftovers onto the surface, and pulled out his phone. It had been a long, shitty day, but he had a solution.

Pulling open a message thread, he attached the photo he had taken earlier when passing the antiques store. After typing out a short message he sent it to the person he could count on to brighten his evening; _Scavengr_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is a clean boy who doesn't wear his shoes in the house.  
> I'm excited cause the real fun begins in the next chapter.  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have chapter 3 ready! I've been editing more than usual, trying to make this as quality as possible. Also been working on my other fic more. But I'm currently working on chapter 4 and stuffs about to go down. I'm excited.  
> Enjoy!

Rey opened the message to see a picture of an antique radio. She frowned and quickly typed a reply.

_Scavengr_ : I thought we agreed no pictures.

Moments later she received another message.

_KRen_ : There's nothing personal. I even made sure you couldn't see my reflection in the glass.

She looked closer at the picture, a part of her hoping he was wrong and she would finally get a glimpse of him.

_Scavengr_ : I suppose I'll let it slide.  
 _KRen_ : Good. Now, what do you think of it?

Rey gazed lovingly at the broken down, time-worn device.

_Scavengr_ : It's beautiful! An old R2 model if I'm not mistaken. Looks like it could use some TLC, though.

It had been about 6 months since she had met _KRen_ on a thread asking coffee aficionados their opinion on the changes in the coffee industry. Rey had started a spitting match of sorts when she stated that big chains, like First Order, were monopolizing the industry and pigeonholing their customers with marketing schemes. After a few jabs at each other's opinions Rey had been surprised to find a request from _KRen_ to direct message.

She had accepted the request expecting to find some pathetic loser trying to tell her she knew nothing because she was a girl. _KRen_ had surprised her. He was civil and conversational, and they had spent the next few hours messaging back and forth. Though coffee had been the starting point of their conversation they were soon branching out into other interests. Rey talked extensively about her love of tinkering with old machines that needed love. She enjoyed fixing up coffee making equipment, sound equipment, cooking equipment, anything vintage and mechanical. If it had gears and mechanisms she was happy. She learned that he considered himself quite the chef, but didn't get the time anymore.

As their conversations continued Rey decided to set some ground rules. She was worried that learning who this guy really was might ruin the magic of the weird little friendship they had fostered. He agreed and they created a succinct list.  
 _-No real names  
-No personal pictures  
-No information that could make them easy to find  
-basically nothing that could lead to their true identities_

So far it was going well. Tonight was the first time either of them had sent a picture other than a meme. Even though it technically went against their rules, Rey decided she didn't care. She felt a little thrill over the fact that he had thought about her enough to send the picture.

She knew it sounded weird, but, despite not knowing his real name or anything personal about him, Rey felt truly comfortable talking to him.

_Scavengr_ : How was your day?  
 _KRen_ : Long. Very long.  
 _Scavengr_ : Want to talk about it?  
 _KRen_ : Not particularly. Just having trouble with work. It feels like I keep putting in more and more time and getting nothing out of it.  
 _Scavengr_ : So put in less time.  
 _KRen_ : Wish it was that easy. How about you? Did you have a good day?  
 _Scavengr_ : Yeah. Had a little drama thrown my way, but nothing I can't handle. Hey, the new episode of Bakery Disaster is up!

This was something that had started a couple months into their friendship. They had a few shows they liked to watch together. Together in the sense that they decided on a time to start the episode so they were watching at the same time and could message back-and-forth about it. Rey appreciated the company more than she could say. The conversations filled up her empty apartment in the quiet, lonely evenings, and, even though it was just messages, it was almost like having someone there, warming the air around her.

They decided a time to begin the episode, making sure they were as synced as possible, and pressed play. Soon they were both griping about how unprepared the bakers were, how disgusting the bakeries were, and how they hoped they never happened upon an establishment quite so despicable.

_Scavengr_ : That was staged.

She sent the message after a particularly dramatic - and unconvincing - walk-out by a head baker.

_KRen_ : Of course it was. These people aren't actors for a reason.  
 _Scavengr_ : Do you think it would be better or worse if they hired actors?  
 _KRen_ : Worse. Part of the appeal is the invented drama and terrible delivery.  
 _Scavengr_ : I suppose that's true. Would you ever go on reality TV?  
 _KRen_ : I hope to never be on TV at all. I value my privacy too much for that.

That was the exact reason she had shut down any hopes of one day meeting him in person. He was always very adamant about how important privacy was to him. That, along with her fears that he wouldn't be as charming in real life or that he would be disappointed with her, had put every idea of retracting their rules to the back of her mind.

For now, she could content herself with their late-night conversations.

~~

Morning business was slow, which Rey was thankful for as she'd stayed up entirely too late talking to _KRen_. She had woken up with her phone still in her hand, having fallen asleep mid-conversation.

Now she was drifting through her morning routine, letting Poe in and opening the shop together. After the early morning rush the flow of customers died down to a trickle.

"I'm so bored," Rey groaned, during a particularly dead stretch of time.

"Wanna help bake some scones?" Poe suggested. "I should get to work on the batch for the afternoon university crowd."

"I would, but one of us needs to watch the register. Maybe when Finn gets here."

Just then the bell over the door rang, signaling a customer. Rey quickly straightened up and faced the front again.

The man who walked through the door had such an intense scowl on his face that Rey was momentarily convinced he was there to ransack the place. However, she quickly realized his scowl was due to the man who followed him into the shop. She had never seen someone who looked so perfectly the definition of a pompous ass.

"Just stop complaining," the first man spat at the other. "Just for a few minutes, please." He took a few swift steps away from his companion and approached the counter.

"You seem like you need some coffee," Rey said to him with a friendly smile, leaning by the register.

"Please." He met her eyes and she thought she glimpsed a flicker of shock. Almost as if he recognized her. She couldn't have met him before, though, she was sure of that. He was tall, broad, and - dare she think it - rather handsome. His was a face she would remember. Rey assumed this was also the reason Poe had paused on his way to the kitchen, instead moving to help her out behind the counter.

"What can I get you?" she asked.

"Do you have a specialty here?" He looked around at the hand-written menu boards.

"Anything I can whip up with my BB, here," she said proudly, jabbing her thumb in the direction of the monstrous espresso machine behind her.

"BB?"

"Barista Butler," she stated. "It's a classic. 80 years old and still fighting."

"Is it the age of the machine that makes it your specialty?" He tilted his head, confused.

"No. The blend I use is the specialty," she explained. "It's the house blend."

"That's the..." he searched the menu. "Binary blend? Interesting name."

"It does double duty. It's great for a regular brew or espresso." She smiled. She always loved having the chance to brag about her self-concocted blends. Maz had always been adamant that the coffee at The Caf be unique, and Rey was determined to keep it that way.

"I'm not much for espresso drinks. I'll just take it black," he answered.

"Anything for your friend?" Poe added, looking towards the red-headed man the customer had walked in with. He was now seated at a table, scrolling through his phone.

"Hux?" the first man called over his shoulder.

"Americano," the second replied, nonchalantly, causing the other to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rough day?" Rey asked sympathetically.

"Always," he huffed, sliding his card in the reader.

"What's your name?" She blushed and quickly added, "F-for the order. And, um, is it to-go?"

"Yes. And my name is Ben." He smiled.

Rey wanted to melt right then and there. She quickly turned around to prepare his order, trying her hardest to act casual.

"This is a nice shop," he said, leaning casually on the counter.

"You think so?"

"It's got a nice atmosphere."

"Thanks!" She beamed, looking over her shoulder at him. "Hopefully you like the coffee just as much." She handed him his order, suppressing a small gasp when his fingers grazed hers. She wanted to kick herself for acting so dumb just because he was attractive.

"An americano for Hugs," Poe called out beside her.

The ginger man stood, marching over to the counter. "It's Hux. With an X," he muttered, annoyed.

"Like, a silent X at the beginning? That's weird," Poe said sarcastically, handing him the drink.

"Poe," Rey giggled, bumping him with her shoulder. "Stop tormenting our customers."

"Fine. Fine." Poe put his hands up in surrender. "I'll go make the scones." He disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sorry about him. He's annoying, but he means well," Rey said affectionately. "I hope he hasn't driven you away."

"No," Ben assured her, as Hux walked away. "It's always nice watching someone else put Hux in his place."

"He seems a bit, how do I put it... prickly," she said quietly, leaning closer.

"He is." Ben smirked. They were both leaning over the counter now, talking as if they were in cahoots. "This binary blend, however, is excellent."

"I'll gladly accept the compliment." She grinned smugly. "I consider it my pièce de résistance."

"You mean you created this blend?" He seemed surprised.

"I did. I also create the seasonal blends we sell here."

"I'm impressed."

Just then they were interrupted by Hux who was standing at the door. "Come on," he shouted to Ben. "They want us back at the office."

"Guess I should head out," Ben said, straightening the sleeves of his jacket. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah," she replied, voice embarrassingly breathy, as he walked away. "See you around, Ben."

As the door closed behind them Poe appeared at her shoulder. "Wow. You've got it bad."

"What?"

"You were so into him. I mean 'see you around,'" he mocked, making his voice high and breathy. "That sounded a little desperate." He smirked.

"Shut up." She couldn't help but keep from giggling, though. He was right, after all. "Go start on those scones before I remind you how much of a lovesick puppy you were over Finn at first."

"Yeah, but I'm cute," he teased as she pushed him into the kitchen.

Maybe she had laid it on a little thick, she thought as she waited on the next round of customers. As Maz would always say, though, "A girl never needs a man, but if she wants one she should damn well snag him while he's still attractive and rich." Well, Rey mused, he was attractive and he had been dressed like someone with at least a fair amount of money. If she saw him again she just might "snag him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still fairly new to AO3 and I type everything up on my tablet, so unfortunately I lose some formatting due to that. Hopefully I can make things a little more visually appealing soon.  
> Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah wait... am I actually updating this fic?  
> Yes. Yes I am.   
> Please enjoy.

"Did you see this?" Hux asked, appearing at Ben's office door with a document in his hand.

"See what?" Ben didn’t even look up as he continued working at his computer.

"The press release about the new location," Hux drawled, sitting on the edge of Ben's desk. " _Apparently_ , you get to be the face of the operation."

Ben snatched the paper from Hux's hand, scowling as he read the words on the page. He sprang to his feet with a huff, heading straight for Snoke's office and bypassing the confused and flustered secretary who tried to stop him.

"Ah, my boy," Snoke crooned, in his typical greasy, condescending drawl, when Ben entered, the door nearly slamming against the wall. "I assume you've seen the news."

"Yes. Just now," Ben said through gritted teeth. "Why." He said it as a demand rather than a question.

"You're qualified for the job, don't you agree?" Snoke leaned forward, steepling his fingers atop his desk.

"You never discussed this with me.”

"True." Snoke fixed him with an appraising look. "But you've been vying for more responsibility since I first took you under my wing. Now I'm offering it to you. Are you ungrateful?"

"Why me?"

The spindly old man relaxed back in his chair, taking on a casual tone. "You remind me of your grandfather. You have his passion, his temper. Without those traits this company would have amounted to nothing in the beginning. Your grandfather did great things.” He leaned forward once more, fixing Ben with a grim smile that reminded him of the Grinch. “So will you."

Just like that Ben was dismissed. Snoke wouldn't hear any arguments. His word was a law.

Ben felt sick to his stomach. Something about Snoke's words had upset him. Something that niggled in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t quite make sense of. 

"Where are you going?" Hux shouted after him.

"Out for coffee."

~~

His mood hadn’t subsided by the time he pushed open the door to The Caf, Hux following closely behind, still asking questions about the meeting with Snoke which Ben refused to answer. However, when the girl behind the counter’s face lit up upon catching sight of him, he suddenly forgot why he was in such a terrible mood in the first place.

"I see you've returned," she beamed.

His heart did a little flip as he approached the counter. "It's really good coffee."

"Stop. You're gonna give me a big head," she teased. "So, same thing or would you like a recommendation?" she asked, leaning across the counter.

"I'll take a recommendation."

"You liked the binary brew, so how about the new seasonal? Just put it out yesterday." She grabbed a cup, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"As long as you’re the one who makes it." He couldn’t help but notice the way her cheeks turned pink.

Hux rolled his eyes before clearing his throat to bring the girls attention to him.

"Anything for you?" she asked with a perfect customer-service smile.

"Just an americano," Hux replied flatly.

"I'll get it," Poe said, rounding the counter having just finished bussing a table. "So, are you all regulars now?" he asked the two. "Cause we could always use more regulars, right?" He bumped the girl with his shoulder and she smiled.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Did you all hear about the new First Order location? We've got competition."

"Oh," Ben said, not missing the side-glance Hux shot him while he paid. "That sounds rough."

"We won't give up without a fight," she said confidently, holding his drink out to him. "Here you go, Ben."

He took it, hesitating momentarily. "I never got your name."

"Rey," she beamed. "With an E."

"Well, Rey with an E, enjoy your competition." He left, Hux trailing after him.

~~

"Rey with an E," Poe mocked in a girlish voice as Rey tidied up around the register.

"Shut up," she shot back, trying to stop the embarrassed blush rising on her face.

"You're such a flirt!"

"It was just once," she argued.

"No. That was the second time," he pointed out. "Maybe next time you should just take him upstairs. Third date, right?" He gave her a suggestive nudge-nudge-wink-wink causing her to launch her hand towel at him as he disappeared into the back.

Rey usually recoiled when customers flirted with her. Luckily, it wasn’t a terribly common occurrence, but when it happened she always felt thoroughly objectified and sick to her stomach. But, for some reason, she didn’t feel that way when it was Ben, and she couldn’t actually remember who had started flirting first. It must have been him, because Rey wasn’t used to flirting. She didn’t even know _how_ to flirt. At least, not in person. She had definitely done her fair share of flirting with _KRen_ , but that was all online.

_KRen_ … Her stomach dropped at the thought of him. Sure, flirting with Ben was fun, but it would never compare to how she felt about _KRen_. Which is why it would never go further than flirting when it came to Ben, but maybe one day she could convince _KRen_ to meet her in person. _One day_.

~~~

"Whoops," came a voice from the direction of the front door. "Is it weekly meeting time? I'll come back later."

"No, Rose! Wait, come back! We need you," Rey called after her friend.

"That sounds desperate. What's up?" Rose made her way to the seat beside Rey.

"We need all the help we can get."

Rose was the local mechanic by day and musician by night who found her audience at The Caf. She had started playing weekly during open mic night back when she was working her way through school. Maz had always let her open mic performers put out their own tip jars and any merchandise they might have to sell. By the time Rey showed up Rose had already established herself as a fan favorite of The Caf's patrons.

"Is this about that new First Order location opening up down the street?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Yes. Please give us ideas," Rey pleaded.

"We need to drum up some more business if we plan to put up a fight," Poe added.

"And you want my help?" Rey nodded eagerly in response. "Let's see," Rose pondered. "What do people like?"

"Minimal expense, please," Poe commented.

“We’ve already considered new merchandise,” Finn said. “And new menu items. Maybe sprucing up the front of the shop. But those are all kind of pricey ideas…”

Rose absently drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "Do you remember Maz's Holiday parties?"

"Of course!" Rey drifted into a warm memory. Copious amounts of hot chocolate and cider, fairy lights strung up around the shop giving it a magical glow, holiday music playing on Maz's old Falcon record player while Poe (wearing a truly heinous holiday sweater) coaxed Rey into a dance. Those were some of Rey's best memories.

"They were always a big neighborhood affair," Rose explained. "People didn't come just to buy coffee. They came to meet friends, enjoy themselves, and be part of the community. Maybe we should focus on that. It's not about taking down First Order. It's about saving the community we've made here. The friends and family we've come to love."

"Rose, you're brilliant!" Rey beamed. "But what kind of party could we throw?"

"There aren't any good holidays coming up, unless we use something like talk like a pirate day," Finn pointed out.

"That feels too forced. I think whatever it is should be classy."

"I've got it!" Poe exclaimed, getting suddenly to his feet. "Look at this place," he said gesturing around the cafe. They all gave him confused expressions. "It's kind of like a time capsule, right?"

"I suppose," Rey hesitated.

"Let's do a time warp!"

"A Rocky Horror night?" Finn asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. But... table that idea for Halloween. I'm talking about having a decade themed night. Something like the Roaring 20's."

"That _is_ a popular aesthetic right now," Rose agreed

"It could be a speakeasy!" Finn exclaimed.

"We don't have a liquor license," Rey reminded him.

"It can still be dressed up like a speakeasy. Tell everyone to come dressed for it, but serve coffee instead of alcohol," Rose suggested. "And I’d be happy to sing some jazzy 20's songs."

Rey smiled around at her friends. "This is great. I already have plenty of Maz’s old stuff to use for decorations. As long as people come in costume and we provide some ambience it will be a party." She quickly jotted down their ideas on her notepad. "Don't stop now. Keep talking," she urged.

They continued to throw out ideas for new business models, new events, seasonal items. All the while, Rey sat there wondering how she got so lucky. Her friends were enthusiastic about every idea they could come up with. Rose was right; it wasn't about running First Order out of the neighborhood, but about holding onto this family she had found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left this story alone for MONTHS and that is unacceptable. Even though this fic is my least favorite piece I've been writing so far, I still want to finish it. I went back and rewrote a few tiny parts of the first 3 chapters, changed around some names and (most importantly) commas, and I'm trying to get this finished. I've still got a few fun scenes ready which I wrote way back when I started this, and I really just don't want to let them rot in a file on my laptop forever.   
> I can't guarantee the quality of this story will live up to the other pieces I'm writing (it already is not as good in my eyes), but I hope it still can be a fun read.  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


End file.
